


Soft and Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, dont you just lo, holy fuck alone came on my pandora, kk gets that boy pussy, my hair is dumb bluh, rlly fluffy smut, something gay, trans!Dave, ve when your hair makes no sense, writing this while i wait for my hair to dru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively titled Dave and Karkat do some dumb gay shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> for my girlfriend who makes me mad because shes taller than me  
> for the record I am a ladu

Karkat pulls you to his chest, running a hand through your hair. You squeak when he squeezes your butt. He laughs at your noises and you hide your head in the crook of his neck. The hand in your hair gently scratches at your scalp, and you sigh. His hands work you perfectly, you make whatever noise he wants you to, basically. The hand on your backside slowly travels forward, fingers lingering at your waistband. You look up at him and nod. His fingers push your underwear down your hips. He stops when he can't get them any further and you take them off for him. Karkat thanks you quietly.

"Lift your leg, Dave." You do as you're told, lifting your leg to give him better access. He spreads your lips with two fingers, and looks at you again. "Go ahead, Karkat." You dig your fingers into his shoulders, gasping as he gently presses one inside of you. He doesn't move his finger until you utter an 'okay' to him. He slowly pulls it out, then pushes it back into you. You squeak quietly. He smiles and kisses your forehead. He curls his finger inside you, and you squirm, god that feels wonderful. He slides his finger out slowly, and before he can push it back into you, "Two," you whisper. 

Karkat pushes a second finger into you along with the first. You are in heaven. He sits up a bit, getting a better angle? Karkat slides his fingers out, then pushes them in, hard, shaking your frame. You squeak loudly. Karkat smirks. Karkat continues to slam his fingers into you, making you squeak loudly each time. He leans over you, kissing your face repeatedly. You giggle, just as he pushes his fingers into you. You call out his name, then cover your mouth. He pulls your hand away, and kisses you, swallowing your squeaks. He hits a spot inside of you that you didn't know was there and you squeal and whisper his name as you finish. Your muscles relax and he slips his fingers out of you. 

You open your mouth and he puts his fingers inside. You suck his fingers clean and release them. Shakily you put your underwear back on. You kiss him. "I love you Karkat." He kisses your forehead. "Love you too, baby." 

_______

When you wake up the next morning, Karkat is already awake and petting your hair. You sigh and cuddle up to him. You love this troll.


End file.
